


The Phantoms 👻 Alphabet

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer - Freeform, Alphabet, F/F, F/M, Gen, Julie Molina - Freeform, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Luke Patterson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, reggie peters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Basically, this is the JATP alphabet I made up with all the letters relating to the show.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 8





	The Phantoms 👻 Alphabet

A is for Alex 🌈

B is for Bright 🎤

C is for Carlos 💻

D is for Drumming🥁

E is for Edge Of Great 🎹

F is for Flynn 💄

G is for Glowing 💡

H is for Harmony🎶

I is for Image 📽

J is for Julie💗

K is for Kings👑

L is for Luke🎸

M is for Music 🎧

N is for Nick 🏀

O is for Other-Side 🔮

P is for Perfect 🤷🏻♀️

Q is for Questions﹖

R is for Reggie 🪕

S is for Stand Tall✨

T is for Tia 😈

U is for Universe 🪐

V is for Vice Principal 🏫

W is for Willie 👳♂️

X O X O 💗

Y is for Young 👧🏻

Z is for Zest👇🏻

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> This is just a cute little idea I had about Julie and The Phantoms  
> and the alphabet so I put words from the show to the letters.
> 
> Thank you for reading all comments welcomed.


End file.
